


Конец погони

by from_the_wood



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_the_wood/pseuds/from_the_wood
Summary: Конец эпохи, третье братоубийство, разорение гаваней Сириона, сыновья Феанора в городе, куда они принесли войну  – глазами юных Элронда и Элроса, до того вовсе не знавших, что эльдар могут убивать эльдар.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Старый текст 2010 года, автор был очень юн. Извлечено из глубин ЖЖ.

Так случилось, что я не люблю клятв – может быть, потому, что столкнулся с одной из них очень давно и в очень нежном возрасте. Как бы скоро не взрослели дети, шесть лет – это детство даже по человеческим меркам. Не рано ли? – спросите.

Не рано. В самый раз.

Моим отцом был Эарендел, ставший вестником и Звездой Надежды, моей матерью – Эльвинг Белая из рода Лютиэн. Мой старший брат стал королем Людей – но это все случилось потом.

 

Мы были рождены в Гаванях Сириона, но гавани давно стали морем. И сам город, и березовые леса вокруг, и нагорье к северу – все поглотили волны, когда-то послушно бившиеся о причалы у наших ног.

А в том городе… Легенды о нашем отце – смелом мореходе, которого мы не помнили, но любили по маминым рассказам и каждый день ждали обратно; мама – гордая королева со Звездинкой на груди, нежная, ласковая мама, принцесса волшебной сказки нашего детства. Исильвен, наша няня - мы любили ее нежно, но все время старались сбежать из-под ее опеки. Игры в прятки, пускание корабликов в холодных ручьях, наша беготня с деревянными мечами, родной дом: белый камень Гаваней, голубое море у причала, белые паруса на голубом.

Мы росли, зная, что когда-нибудь оставим его. По рассказам взрослых мы хорошо усвоили, что такое орки, и что такое война, и что когда-нибудь орки придут на наш город войной. Тогда мы уйдем, убежим так далеко, что неизвестно, где кончится бегство, - так говорила мама. Я помню – она держит нас на руках, мы прячем носы в ее волосы и сквозь их серебристую завесу слышим: «- Когда-нибудь мы уедем далеко-далеко…» - «Почему уедем?» - «Вернется отец и увезет нас далеко, в мирную землю…» - «А зачем уезжать?» - «Здесь неспокойно, милые, сюда могут прийти враги, а в другой земле они не найдут нас». - «А давай мы победим врагов и останемся здесь!», - предлагает брат. Мама смеется: «мои герои!»

Мы ни разу не видели орков и представляли их совершеннейшими страшилищами. Но когда-нибудь – это мы знали твердо – когда-нибудь вернется из морских странствий наш отец на своем белопарусном корабле и уведет нас всех в лучшие, счастливые земли, и там-то мама больше не будет бояться. А пока она не уставала напоминать нам о неизбежном бегстве, которое случится когда-нибудь. «Когда-нибудь, не сейчас», - думали мы и через минуту забывали об этом, потому что детство не думает о будущем.

 

***

 

Та история началось с четверых чужаков, появившихся в Гаванях разгар весны. Мы видели, как они уезжали прочь: четверо всадников в багровом и черном, рядом с каждым - конники городской стражи в сером и голубом. Точно под нашим окном предводитель чужаков обернулся, оглядел маленькую площадь белого камня, прихотливые узоры на карнизах, балконы в белых и розовых цветах, - и сказал сквозь зубы что-то хлесткое сопровождавшим его. Сказал – и отвернулся, и они уехали прочь, ни разу не оглянувшись и не взглянув по сторонам; за ними плыло тягучее молчание. Красивые, но чужие, странно не подходившие к воздуху Гаваней, и дело здесь не в расцветке плащей: все в них, от гордо поднятых голов до перестука подков их коней, отдавало чем-то отталкивающим. Отдавало враждой.

Вечером того же дня к нам пришла мама, бледная, очень взволнованная, и, кинувшись ее обнимать, я заметил, что щеки ее мокры. Отпустила нас, громко выдохнула, на секунду закрыла глаза и сказала, что время пришло, пора и уезжать: «Скоро начнется ваше первое плаванье - к Кирдану, на Балар, в мирную землю». Мы смекнули, что это неожиданное известие как-то было связано с сегодняшними чужаками, и сразу загорелись узнать, почему вдруг мы должны уезжать.

-Это посольство, - ответила мама, но ответила не сразу. – Они приехали с известием, что на наш город скоро нападут.

-Орки? – вразнобой спросили мы. То, что нападать соберутся сегодняшние гости, мне и в голову не могло прийти. Чужаки были из эльдар, а во всех военных историях, которые мы наперебой выспрашивали у взрослых, всегда нападали орки, или тролли, или огненные демоны, - чудовища в безобразнейших обличьях.

Мама замерла на мгновение, прежде чем ответить:

-Нет, не орки. Просто…враги.

-Страшные?

-Страшные. Поэтому вам лучше будет на время уплыть отсюда. Далеко-далеко, на мирный остров Балар, на красивом белом корабле…

\- А ты разве не отправишься с нами? – спросил я с удивлением, но без особого страха; пока грядущее путешествие представлялось слишком смутно, чтобы бояться его.

\- Я приплыву позже, милые мои, - ответила мама и стала целовать нас, но между поцелуями и объятиями голос у нее дрожал:

– Я приплыву позже, милые мои, приплыву, когда все закончится хорошо. А потом к нам вернется отец, и мы все уйдем в мирную землю на Западе, и никто больше никогда не потревожит нас.

-Честное слово? – спросил мой брат недоверчиво; нам совсем не понравились новости о том, что мама не отправится с нами.

-Честное слово. Обещаю вам, что все будет хорошо. Все будет хорошо, я-то знаю, милые мои, все образуется, - шептала мама, не выпуская нас из объятий, но потом чуть слышно добавила:

– Завтра снарядим вас в дорогу.

Ни завтра, ни послезавтра ни один корабль не снялся с якоря. Той весной шторма были особенно жестоки: море ревело неумолчно, мутные волны бились о волнорезы, заливали пристань и норовили сорвать с якоря парусники.

Мы скоро забыли о чужаках, потому что детство знает иные, более важные забавы. Каждое утро мы с братом тащили Исильвен на берег, - искать подарков от моря, и море одаривало нас щедро, выкидывая на берег белые ракушки, или живых крабов, или поблекшие в воде деревянные бусы. Одну игру Исильвен не одобряла совсем, – подскочить к самому краю прибоя и потом с криком убегать обратно от мутно-зеленых волн выше нашего роста. Побеждал тот, кто подбежит ближе и увернется от брызг.

Завороженные буйством моря, мы не хотели себе другой потехи и до самого вечера не уходили с берега. Но чем дольше длился шторм, тем сильнее волновалась мама. Теперь мы видели ее гораздо реже: уже с раннего утра являлись те, кому нужен был совет и указ королевы. Она уходила сразу же, не закончив завтрака или обрывая наши с ней игры. Ожерелье со Звездинкой она носила целыми днями, и это нам не очень-то нравилось: не очень удобно кидаться на шею, на которой сверкающие камни и холодный металл!

Возвращаясь от своих королевских дел поздно вечером, мама первым делом сажала нас на колени, не отпускала долго-долго и все говорила: «Может быть, завтра вы поплывете на Балар». Наутро тот из нас, кто просыпался первым, кидался к окну и видел свинцово-серое даже под ярким солнцем море, белые буруны у причалов и волнорезов, истрепавшееся под нескончаемым ветром знамя. Мы радовались: не поплывем сегодня! - а мама боялась все сильнее.

В городе росло томительное волнение, ожидание битвы: все спешно вооружались, на площадях точили мечи и копья, молодежь упражнялась в фехтовании, и мы поневоле заразились ожиданием и по суткам не расставались со своими деревянными мечами, изрядно пугая Исильвен. Кто нападет – мы представляли себе смутно, а Исильвен уводила нас при любой попытке расспросить взрослых воинов, сама же отказывалась отвечать: мол, вы еще слишком маленькие для войны. Впрочем, мы – дети – не боялись нападения этих самых врагов (которых мы представляли себе кем-то вроде орков, такими же страшилищами). Мы были уверены, что они бросятся прочь от одного взгляда на наше воинство и будут разбиты - и удивлялись втихаря, почему мама так боится.

А за день до того (но тогда я не знал, что случится на следующий день) мама, в сто пятый раз оглянувшись на штормившее море, позвала к себе Маблунга, нашего главного разведчика. Они ушли говорить в ее покои, а мы подслушивали под дверью.

Голос мамы: «Сегодня вечером отведи их в укрытие. Ты знаешь, - пещера с водопадом».

Маблунг: «Не получится. Когда угодно – только не сегодня и не завтра. Пещера совсем близко к кромке прибоя. Вы забыли – полнолуние, высокий прилив».

Долгая тишина. Мама говорит, и мы знаем, что она плачет: «Они придут уже завтра. Как ты думаешь, дети будут в безопасности здесь? Ты знаешь, что случилось с моими братьями».

Опять Маблунг: «Мы знаем, что ваши братья сгинули, но как… даже слухи не говорят об убийстве. Элрос и Элронд будут в безопасности, только если не будут выходить на улицу. К тому же, - может быть, все закончится на стенах».

И мама отвечает: «Знаешь, так нельзя говорить перед битвой, - но я не верю, что все это закончится так».

И совсем тихое шу-шу-шу, которого за закрытой дверью не разобрать, а потом быстрые шаги.

Мы с братом кидаемся от двери к лавке и принимаем сколь возможно невинный вид, но взрослые на нас даже внимания не обращают. Высоченный Маблунг, сейчас будто съежившийся, молча кланяется маме и уходит. Мама на мгновение застывает, потом спохватывается и говорит неверным голосом: «А, вот вы где. Сейчас обедать будем».

И ни слова о завтра.

 

 

Завтра началось очень рано, в серой предрассветной дымке – с маминых поцелуев, разбудивших нас. Внизу явственно слышалась суматоха сборов, но сама мама, наоборот, была очень тихая и говорила еле слышно. Звездное ожерелье сияло у нее на груди уж слишком ярко, слепило глаза и не давало толком разглядеть ее саму: лицо ее в свете Звездинки казалось высеченным из белого камня, - неподвижным, неживым. Она подошла к нам, обняла крепко-крепко и долго не отпускала; мы, как обычно, зарылись носом в ее волосы и в полусне едва слышали ее напутствия: «Вы у меня настоящие молодцы, смотрите же, сидите тихо и никуда не выходите из дома, сидите и ждите меня, а я обязательно приду. Исильвен присмотрит за вами, а потом я приду».

-Честное слово? – спросил я, полупроснувшись и не до конца осознав, что та самая битва - сегодня.

-Честное-пречестное, - сказала она и задрала голову, чтобы не пролились слезы.

-Мы победим? – спросил мой брат. На это она повела себя странно: обняла нас по очереди, отвернувшись, пробормотала «Все образуется, милый». Потом обняла еще раз, так что у меня ребра затрещали, отпустила и вышла очень быстро, не обораиваясь.

 

 

Мы остались ждать. Внизу еще сколько-то времени продолжались сборы, но скоро мы услышали, как все выходят из дому. Потом стало тихо, и от этой тишины я задремал, - чтобы потом проснуться окончательно от какого-то далекого гула.

Утро, видимо, давно наступило: сквозь ставни пробивались узкие лучи солнца. Я оглянулся и увидел, что Элрос сидит в выходной курточке, кажется даже причесавшись, и напряженно к чему-то прислушивается. Повернулся ко мне и пробурчал недовольно:

-А, проснулся наконец. Наши там дерутся, а ты!

-Ничего я не спал, - ответил я в том же духе и уже собирался обидеться, но со стороны стен кто-то закричал долго и протяжно, и через мгновение крик оборвался - как отрезало. Мы ринулись к окну, но ставни были закрыты наглухо – не открыть.

 

…Сначала мне показалось, что это не штурм, а шторм и буря идут на город, - не с моря, а с равнины, с крепостных стен. Однотонный, еле различимый гул все нарастал, и в этом гуле можно было уже различить крики, звуки рогов и труб, треск и лязг будто железа о железо.

 

Сколько ни бейся, никак не удавалось раскрыть ставни. И уйти никуда не получилось бы – Элрос было выглянул из комнаты, да увидел, что в конце галереи стоит Исильвен, чуть не носом прижавшись к окну, и смотрит неотрывно.

Исильвен, - звали мы ее, - Исильвен! Что там? Скажи, как там у наших? Мы уже победили? Исильве-ен!

Она обернулась к нам раза с третьего, бросила что-то вроде «сидите-тихо-а-то-в-детской-запру» и опять приникла к окну, - кажется, ей смерти подобно было хоть на миг оторвать взгляд от того неведомого, что за этим окном происходит. Нам пришлось вернуться в комнату.

Не знаю, сколько мы так просидели в полутьме, вздрагивая от каждого шороха, терзаясь от неизвестности, пока шум, и крики, и звук ударов не докатились до самого нашего дома. Совсем близко, под нашими окнами, мы услышали команды на незнакомом языке, торопливые шаги по лестнице и почти сразу же – истошный крик Исильвен: «Не пущу, окаянец! Не пущу, говорю тебе!» - и потом плач ее, тише и уже без слов. Шаги по лестнице, скрипучие – по ступеням, гулкие – по каменному полу, стук открываемых дверей...

Мы забились в угол, вцепившись друг в друга, и ждали схватки с неведомым врагом.

Распахнулась дверь, и в ярком свете дня мы увидели его. Но он был эльда в боевом доспехе, а не та злобная тварь, которую мы представляли себе. Я почувствовал, как обмякли руки брата, до боли сжавшие мое плечо. Он был эльда, хотя и чужой, и нам было уже не страшно. Он был высокий, черные гладкие волосы собраны в растрепавшийся хвост, очень темные глаза на белом лице, и щеки тоже белые, только на скулах две красные точки. Он был эльда, и потому я принял его за союзника нашего в этом бою…

-А где мама? – спросил я чужака, потому что мамы не было уже слишком долго, а он (это было видно) только с поля боя.

Он отшатнулся и взглянул на нас чуть ли не с ужасом.

-Мама…вы Элронд и Элрос? Мама скоро придет, - сказал он каким-то очень хриплым, сорванным голосом, - сидите здесь, малыши, и никто вас не тронет.

От него пахло чем-то горячим, пряно-соленым, тяжелым, но в остальном он был нестрашный, и я удивился, почему так кричала на него Исильвен. Он оглядел еще раз комнату и вышел, и прикрыл за собой дверь, и мы слушали, как отдаляются и затихают его шаги. Элрос медленно, на цыпочках выглянул за дверь и поманил меня. С Исильвен случилось непонятно что, и чужой эльда ушел. И мамы не было уже давно. Невмоготу было больше ждать здесь, взаперти, не зная, что случилось с нашими и что с ней. Мы переглянулись и одновременно выскочили из комнаты, сбежали по лестнице, навалившись, вдвоем открыли тяжелую дверь…

И чуть не врезались в воинский отряд чужаков, наводнивших всю террасу у нашего дома. Все они были в багровом и черном, в шлемах с высокими алыми султанами, у всех - мечи, и было понятно, что этими мечами только что кого-то – Что этими мечами убивали, подумал я, не сразу приложив слово к ситуации. В этой толпе еще сильнее, еще гуще лез в ноздри тот пряный запах, и соленый ветер с моря не мог смыть его. Они увидели нас, и двое, в которых мы чуть не врезались, шагнули к нам, и точеные их, красивые лица так исказились и потемнели, что я понял: это – враги. Эти – и напали.

Не укладывалось в голове, что эльдар могут быть врагами, но эти – были врагами. Стало очень страшно. Мы, оторопев, вжались в стену нашего же дома и глаз не могли оторвать от чужих солдат. Короткое, резкое, непонятное слово команды - и они отступились, а сквозь толпу к нам протолкнулся тот черноволосый чужак, что заходил к нам. Кажется, он был командир. Мы смотрели на него как на врага, но бежать было некуда, а его солдаты были еще страшнее. Он притянул нас за плечи и сказал по-нашему: «Тихо, тихо, вас здесь никто не тронет». Я отвернулся возможно дальше, хотелось сбросить его руку с плеча. Наша улица была пуста, на белых камнях – бурые пятна, наши из городской стражи лежали неподвижно, и я понял, что это сделали мечи чужаков. Зачем они только пришли сюда, что они сделали с нашими, что они сделали с мамой?!

 

Со стороны моря кто-то закричал, и черный командир рванулся к парапету, нас, однако, не отпустив. И с террасы нашего дома, окруженные чужими солдатами, мы увидели битву. В Верхнем городе, на площади Маяка, - был шум, и множество народа, и крики боли, и лязг железа о железо, и ровно посередине площади – живая стена, ощерившаяся с двух сторон мечами; там была – битва, и ужасом несло от нее. И в этой беспорядочной, мечущейся толпе народа – нашего народа, которую теснили все ближе к домам враги, я пытался увидеть маму и не мог найти ее.

Как внезапно в этой сумятице словно звезда зажглась, будто солнечный блик отразился в зеркале слепящим светом, и по этому свету мы увидели ее. Но чужие солдаты тоже увидели ее – по площади прокатился вздох – и все одновременно, будто они были одним телом, ринулись к ней, и смяли живую стену сопротивлявшихся -

И мы увидели ее, и закричали ей «Мама, мама!»–

И она различила в шуме и лязге битвы наши детские голоса и обернулась на зов, и увидела отряд в багровом и черном у стен нашего дома, увидела стену копий и черное со звездой знамя, и увидела нас в этой толпе и черного командира у нас за спиной -

И, замерев на мгновение, закричала страшно и кинулась прочь, прямо, все дальше от нас, и у меня от страха замерло сердце, потому что она бежала не туда. Ей бы вниз, в сторону, нырнуть в арку, через Фонтанную площадь по лестнице вниз, в лабиринты Нижнего города, где ни один солдат не догнал бы ее, к пристани, к кораблю…

Но она бежала прямо. А прямо был только маяк – и край обрыва.

По дворам домов окрест площади она вырвалась за город, бежала мимо белых домов гондолимрим, бежала прямо к маяку – к краю обрыва, но там ведь нельзя спустится вниз, там высоко, и погоня бежала за ней – в отдалении, но не отставая, и первым бежал высокий, в багровом плаще чужаков, -

 

**МАМА, ТАМ ВЫСОКО, ТАМ ЖЕ НЕЛЬЗЯ СПУСТИТЬСЯ –**

Но уже маяк был у нее за спиной, и там, где она бежала, была только трава по колено – и край обрыва, куда нам строго-настрого запрещалось ходить…

И она остановилась у края. Погоня тоже остановилась – далеко от нее, но окружив ее, и бежавший первым остановился, и бросил меч на землю, и снял шлем – ярко блеснула на солнце рыжая грива, – и что-то крикнул ей. И мама отвечала рыжему чужаку, – что, мы не слышали, мы оглохли от шума битвы и собственного крика, и ее Звездинка сияла, как солнце и слепила глаза - и рыжий кричал ей, и рванулся сделать шаг вперед –

Здесь черный командир, поняв, что случится потом, попытался оттащить нас от парапета, но я успел увидеть, как мама в два шага долетела до края, взмахнула руками, как птица крыльями-

И тут меня накрыла красная тьма, и в этой тьме кричали два голоса…

Тишина. Чье-то сбившееся дыхание, чьи-то всхлипы. Я понимаю, что моя красная тьма – всего лишь плащ черного командира, и сквозь ткань светит солнце. Солнце светит. Командир чужаков накрыл меня своим плащом. А мама? Там высоко, там нельзя спуститься вниз, говорила она всегда: «упадешь-и-разобьешься». И она была на краю. И она – упала и разбилась? Так не бывает, потому что не может быть.

В душной тишине - голоса чужаков, фразы, междометия, выкрики на том же чужом языке, и в каждом голосе – отчаяние. Как будто они все, а не только мы, потеряли только что самое дорогое.

Из невозможной дали слышен голос брата, слабый, охрипший: «Ма-ам…»

Пальцы черного командира железом вцепились в мое плечо – не вырвешься.


	2. Chapter 2

Поднимается ропот на чужом языке, но слова обрываются, повисают в воздухе; слова коротки, а тишина между ними очень длинная, и все голоса чужаков звучат на один лад отчаянием и злобой. Поднимается ропот, но черный командир утихомиривает их. То есть наверно утихомиривает: командует что-то, и отряд трогается с места, утаскивая нас за собой. 

  
-Да как же…Да что же…Что ж вы творите, изверги, детей отпустите!  
Я не сразу узнаю знакомый голос. Кричит Исильвен, и в голосе у нее слезы и ярость, которую я никак не ожидал услышать от нашей мирной, тихой, занудливой няни. Мелькает в голове: а этого – ты ожидал? Что враги захватят город и погонят маму в море? И что мы будем у них в руках? Я изо всех сил пытаюсь не думать о том, что будет с нами.  
То ли Исильвен подошла ближе, то ли громче кричит:  
-Мало вам…мало вам, что вы погубили королеву, так еще и детей…А ну пусти!

  
Черный командир от этого ее крика дергается, на мгновение ослабляя хватку, и тогда я вырываюсь и бегу вниз – солнце бьет в глаза после красной тьмы, бегу подальше от них –  
И оскальзываюсь на чем-то мокром, и растягиваюсь на мостовой, пропахшей той же соленой горячей гадостью, - запахом, который принесли чужаки. Опять железные руки черного командира на плечах, хоть кусай их…  
«Тихо, тихо», - повторяет черный, поднимая меня и держа крепко, - «тихо, тихо». А глаза у самого безумные.

  
Потом выпрямляется и поворачивается к Исильвен (на щеках у нее красные пятна, глаза покраснели, руки сжаты в кулаки), стоящей в двух шагах от нас. Он говорит медленно, с трудом выговаривая слова, переводя дыхание после каждой фразы:

  
-Слушай, аданет. Ты…ты их няня? Вот что. Дети отправятся с нами. Возьми их…я не знаю…вещи их возьми…Они будут в нашем лагере. Тебя пропустят.

  
Потом замирает на мгновение (только я и успеваю разглядеть белого совершенно брата, которого уже ухватил на руки какой-то солдат из чужаков), резко поворачивается и шагает прочь, так что даже на дом наш, который нашим домом уже вряд ли будет, не успеваешь оглянуться.  
Чужие солдаты куда-то идут, силой забрав нас с собой, но я не разбираю давно знакомой дороги. Я смотрю по сторонам невидящими глазами, пытаясь отвлечься от тянучей пустоты внутри, от ужасной мысли, от которой хочется зареветь в голос: мама не вернется больше. Хотя я не видел ее падения, я мог представить его: как она, взмахнув руками, летит с обрыва вниз, к смерти, навсегда оставляя нас. Это, наверно, очень больно – с такой высоты о камни. И - навсегда…Я пытался представить себе это «навсегда» и не мог представить, в голове было абсолютно пусто, и в городе было пусто и тихо, только стучали по брусчатке сапоги чужаков, и этот стук гулко отдавался во всем теле.

  
По улицам будто ураган прошел: дома целы, но повозки покорежены и сметены в сторону, кадки с цветами опрокинуты, и везде, куда ни посмотришь, все время натыкаешься взглядом на упавших и не спешащих подняться – чужаков в багровых плащах, воинов из городского облачения в голубом. Везде на белой мостовой – бурые пятна, в середине расплывшиеся ярко-красным. Это кровь, кровь вот их, упавших здесь, понимаю я, но как же много крови…Это сделали чужаки, думаю я, а мы не можем ответить им.

  
Они вышли наконец на площадь Звезды, самую большую площадь Гаваней, - но их войско заполонило ее всю. Они стоят в неплотном кругу, и с соседних улиц подходят все новые отряды. Но с краю, у дверей домов стоит городская стража и жители нашего города, - кажется, что я даже узнаю кого-то из них. Все они – и чужаки, и наши - с оружием, с обнаженными, окровавленными мечами, но мечи опущены, - будто бы никто не знает, надо ли продолжать войну. Друг с другом не говорят, просто смотрят – и от этих взглядов мороз по коже.

  
Сюда, кажется, и шли: отпускают нас, так что можно хотя бы стоять самим, но все равно не убежишь никуда. «Вы останетесь здесь», - говорит черный командир, не смотря на нас, высматривая кого-то. – «Ваша няня придет к вам и соберет ваши вещи». Мы отворачиваемся. Они напали на наш город и погнали маму в море. Их слишком много, чтобы убежать от них, но слушать их командира – нет уж! Даже голос его – красивый вроде голос - режет ухо, как ножом по стеклу. И, уже отходя к кому-то из своих, черный командир внезапно оборачивается и говорит: «Я – Маглор, сын Феанора».

  
Здесь Элрос не выдерживает, отвечает ему срывающимся злым шепотом: «Зачем нам твое имя? Ты – враг, так я и буду звать тебя!» Я дергаю брата за руку, боясь, что за эти слова черный командир – Маглор, сын Феанора - накинется на нас. Но тот лишь на мгновение медлит с ответом, и голос его очень ровен: «Все же, если кто-нибудь спросит, зачем вы здесь – вы здесь по моему распоряжению».

  
И уходит, но рядом с нами остаются двое часовых устрашающего вида, и вся площадь полна чужаков, и по краям этого круга выстраивается вооруженная цепь, и в средоточии этого чужого сборища – мы, и мама не придет.

  
Так мы сидим среди чужих солдат на чьем-то брошенном щите, и вокруг нас – приглушенный, будто сдавленный говор на чужом языке, и вокруг - взаимная, давящая на душу ненависть. (Что я чувствовал тогда? Я помню только пустоту и ужас, и слова «мама умерла и не вернется никогда», слишком страшные, чтобы пытаться осознать их).

  
Не хочется шевелиться, не хочется видеть никого из них. Но приходится смотреть на то, как на полукруглой нашей, веселой белой площади, что выходит на море, к белым причалам и стройным рядам кораблей, чужаки разбивают лагерь. Натягивают шатры того же багрового цвета, но потускневшего, вылинявшего, и за этим муравьиным шевеленьем чужих солдат не видно ни моря, ни белого камня домов; этому лагерю здесь не место, им здесь не место! Им здесь не место, но они пришли; и у меня в груди поднимается не испытанное доселе ни разу чувство – ненависть к тем, кто пришел врагами.  
Но наш отец в плаванье, и мама в море, и мы еще слишком маленькие, чтобы прогнать их.

  
Когда солнце уже начинает садиться, один из часовых загоняет нас в только что поставленный шатер и застывает у двери. Внутри – полутьма, и мы не сразу понимаем, что мы в шатре не одни. В углу голова к голове лежат двое, похожие друг на друга так же, как мы с Элросом похожи друг на друга. Движимый каким-то непонятным любопытством, медленно, медленно я подхожу к ним, не в силах оторвать взгляд от застывших лиц; я трогаю щеку одного из рыжих – но щека холодна холодом камня, и по руке проходит дрожь. Они – мертвы? Мы ни разу не видели мертвецов вблизи, и то же болезненное любопытство не дает нам отойти от них, заставляет не отрываясь всматриваться в эти бледные, неподвижные и очень спокойные лица. Они выглядят очень юными, и, только приглядевшись, чуть носом не коснувшись холодной щеки, я вижу сеть мелких морщинок на их спокойных, умиротворенных лицах. Они – враги, но не получается таить на них зло. Кажется, они спят, мне даже чудится, что я слышу их дыхание, - но нет, это мы сами шумно дышим в темноте. Все время хочется подложить им под головы какую-нибудь, что ли, подушку: неудобно ведь лежать на голом полу…  
Почему-то мне представляется, что и мама должна лежать так же тихо, качаясь на волнах: любимые глаза закрыты, спокойно любимое лицо в короне серебристых кудрей. Я понимаю, что это не так, что ее давно унесли мутные штормовые волны: мы выросли на берегу моря, мы знаем меру его злости во время ураганов! Но разумно думать не хочется: невозможно представить, что мы больше никогда не увидим ее.

  
Пошептавшись с Элросом, мы решаем пытаться вырваться из этого темного шатра, убежать отсюда так далеко, как это возможно. Но тканевые стены закреплены слишком хорошо – значит, нужно пройти через вход, мимо черной фигуры часового…Тихо, тихо я пытаюсь проскользнуть мимо него, но он оборачивается мгновенно и резко спрашивает: «Куда вы?»

  
Все чужаки говорят на нашем языке не так, но у этого выговор совсем чужой, незнакомый, ненавистный; знакомые слова он выговаривает как отвратительную скороговорку, будто презирая уже сам звук их.

  
-«Пусти! Мы к маме», - говорит мой брат смелым, даже задирающимся голосом.

  
«Сидите здесь! Ваша мать не придет никогда. Она умерла», - говорит он, как отрезает. У меня сразу же слезы лезут в глаза: его слова будто претворяют сегодняшний кошмар в злую реальность. Часовой выдыхает с присвистом, скалится, глядя на нас, и со злым блеском в глазах продолжает: «Помните камень в ожерелье вашей матери? Помните – звездный камень? Она умерла потому, что этот камень оказался ей дороже жизни. Дороже вас. Дороже этого города», - каждая фраза бьет по ушам, будто он гвозди забивает! - и мы съеживаемся все сильнее, - «Если бы она отдала его – миром! Если бы она не обезумела от жадности – ваш город остался бы цел. А вы – вы все – присвоили чужое сокровище. Ваша мать отдала вас за камень – пусть теперь любуется им…на морском дне, кха, кха!». Он заходится то ли в смехе, то ли в приступе кашля, и красивое, точеное, холодное его лицо его искажается так, что он становится похож на чудовище из наших кошмаров, на ту самую злую тварь, которой боялись мы –

  
-«Хватит!» - это входит в шатер другой чужак, видно командир, и часовой резко обрывает свой страшный смех. Еще одна фраза – приказ или распоряжение – на языке чужаков. Часовой коротко кланяется командиру и уходит, мельком и очень зло взглянув на нас. Нам остается утереть слезы – и заметить, что вошедший очень высок, и волосы у него рыжие….Тот, кто гнался за мамой!  
Все у меня внутри сжимается, леденеет, так, что становится трудно дышать.

  
-Это ты убил ее! - кричит мой брат ненавидяще, что было сил.

Кажется мне, или рыжий вздрагивает? Нет, камень не может дрогнуть, и его серое некрасивое лицо неподвижно, и голос его звучит ровно:  
-Я не убивал ее. Но я был причиной ее смерти.

  
От него, погнавшего маму в море, я ожидал только зла и готовился уже, что он и нам сделает что-нибудь страшное или будет говорить так же зло, как тот часовой… Но этот не трогает нас, просто стоит недвижно, и обвинения почему-то не идут с языка.

  
-Ты хотел убить ее? – спрашиваю я. Он – враг, но я же видел, как он бросил меч на краю обрыва…  
Нет, говорил он, я не хотел убить ее.

  
Здесь не выдерживает Элрос: «Почему вы гнались за ней? Что ты сказал ей? Ты грозил ей? Почему она прыгнула?»

  
И, будто вымотавшись от череды этих вопросов, захлебывается слезами. Я и сам плачу уже давно, потому что все – страшно и непонятно, и непоправимо, хотя они в самом деле остановились и что-то кричали ей…Но зачем они гнались за ней? Что случилось, что случилось такого, что чужаки из эльдар пришли сюда с войной? Зачем они погнались за ней? И что рыжий кричал маме на краю, так что она сама решилась шагнуть с высоты в холодное море, на острые камни? У меня в горле и в носу хлюпает так, что даже говорить внятно не получается:

  
\- П-почему, з-зачем она прыгнула? Мы з-звали ее, з-звали…

  
Рыжий делает шаг к нам. Мы отшатываемся, но ближе он не подходит.  
-Послушайте, маленькие, - говорит он, наклонившись к нам, и сквозь пелену слез его лицо кажется мне расплывчатым светлым пятном, - Ваша мать думала, что вы погибли. Она думала, что вы погибли, она не захотела больше жить от горя по вам. К тому же, - он примолкает на секунду, и лицо его темнеет, - она испугалась меня.

  
Такого громадину – любой испугался бы, да еще если за тобой гонятся с мечом! Но сказать этого я не могу, потому что в горле хлюпает и губы дрожат. Он говорит что-то еще, что-то вроде «обещаю вам, здесь вас никто не тронет», но мы не слушаем его, сквозь слезы повторяя одно: «уйди».

Он уходит.

Хочется забиться куда-нибудь, и мы находим темный угол почти за полотном шатра, присаживаемся на оставленный кем-то щит и плачем опять. Мы плачем, пока слез уже не остается, и я все надеюсь, что этот страшный сон закончится, что мама подойдет, обнимет и разгонит все горести, что можно будет уткнуться носом в ее волосы… Все говорят, что она никогда не придет. Нет, этого не может быть, они врут все! Но я сам видел, как она рванулась к краю! Рыжий сказал, что не хотел ее убивать, и я почему-то верю ему. Он не похож на врага или злодея…. Но все они, все они не похожи на врагов или злодеев, все – эльдар, но они пришли войной, а мы и не знали, что эльдар могут ходить войной на своих! … Но почему, почему она прыгнула? Мы ведь были живы, и она видела нас! Почему она подумала, что мы погибли? Или она думала, что чужаки…убьют нас? Но они-то с нами ничего не сделали…. Почему, ну почему она прыгнула? Часовой сказал, что они пришли из-за маминого ожерелья. Это было очень красивое ожерелье, но я почти ненавижу его, потому что мама, получается, сгинула из-за него…. Но зачем бы ей тогда не отдать это дурацкое ожерелье? То, что часовой говорил про нее и нас – это все вранье, потому что он-то не знал, как она нас любила…Дурацкое ожерелье! Почему она не отдала его, если все выходило так плохо? Но это они сами виноваты – как можно было из-за ожерелья пойти убивать? Все это – какой-то страшный сон, непонятный и непоправимый, запутанные взрослые дела, которые никак не понять, хоть голову сломай, не понять и не поправить. Все получилось так неправильно, как только может быть неправильно. Эльдар пошли на эльдар войной, мама прыгнула, а мы остались без нее.

  
Опять рядом звучат чужие, ненавистные шаги. Сквозь занавесь шатра мы слышим голос черного командира, забравшего нас, но мы на два голоса повторяем «уйди» сразу же, как только он начинает говорить. Он уходит, но прежде набрасывает на нас что-то тяжелое, теплое… Я придерживаю плотную шерстяную ткань его плаща, сползшую было на землю: все-таки мы очень замерзли. Мы съеживаемся под плащом, не отпуская друг друга, стараясь «надышать» теплого воздуха, и вместе с плащом нас незамедлительно накрывает тяжелая дремота, и нет никаких сил противиться ей…  
Уже проваливаясь в сон, я хочу вызвать в памяти лицо мамы, но перед глазами почему-то встают только чужаки – черный командир, забравший нас, (Маглор, сын Феанора – вспоминаю я его имя почти против воли), черный часовой, мертвые рыжие в шатре, живой рыжий, погнавший маму в море... Странно, успеваю подумать я: он – жив, и говорит, и дышит, а они – мертвые, лежат недвижимо, но их лица кажутся живыми, его же лицо – лицом мертвеца.


	3. Chapter 3

Солнце щекотало ресницы, и я открыл глаза еще в мирном забытьи сна, и только оглядевшись по сторонам – проснулся. Лучи плясали в багровой полутьме чужого шатра, но мне утро стало не утро и солнце сразу потемнело от того, что случилось вчера и что я вспомнил сейчас. Элрос был счастливей меня, - он спал еще, свернувшись калачиком, и наверняка видел маму во сне. А рядом дремала Исильвен, положив под голову руку, и похоже было на то, что она проплакала всю ночь. Я глядел на них, мирно спящих, и мне захотелось уснуть опять и забыть вчерашнее, уснуть до тех пор, пока не придет мама и не разбудит поцелуями, - но перед глазами раз за разом вставал обрыв и мама, взмахнувшая руками на самом краю. Тогда я прищурился и поглядел на Исильвен, надеясь хоть так представить, что это не Исильвен, а мама – но вообразить себе никак не получалось. У мамы лицо было светлое, прекрасное, всегда ласковое, у Исильвен же – высохшее, увядшее, странно бледное даже в багровой полутьме шатра; у мамы – волна серебристых кудрей, у Исильвен – жесткие полуседые пряди выбились из растрепавшейся косы, и на маму она была нисколько не похожа. И стало мне так грустно и так жалко себя, что я заревел бы в голос, - но сдержался. У меня никого больше в мире не осталось, кроме брата и няни, и будить их не хотелось.

Стараясь не шуметь, я засунул ноги в башмаки, натянул куртку (она лежала у кровати – вроде походной, но одеяла и матрацы кто-то явно принес из дома) и выскользнул из шатра, чтобы чуть носом не врезаться в другой шатер, в полотнище выцветшей багровой ткани. Хлопали на ветру чужие вымпелы, странные знамена со звездой, ясным, прозрачным светом сияло утреннее солнце, я был в пустом, словно вымершем лагере чужаков – и было мне так же пусто.

Они очень плотно построились, - думал я, пробираясь между натянутыми впритык шатрами к краю площади, чтобы увидеть хоть немного стен родного города, хоть кого-то из наших. Как же их много, чужих солдат!

Их было больше, их было гораздо больше, - понял я, выбравшись из багрового лагеря к белокаменным нашим домам, к выходу на узкую улицу Корабелов – туда бы и проскользнуть, если бы не три часовых на карауле, если бы не подъехавшая телега, перегородившая дорогу. В этой телеге лежали люди, - руки-ноги безвольно свесились, лица синюшные и не шевелится никто… И рядом, под каким-то длинным навесом, - лежат такие же. Оцепенев от ужаса, я понял, кто это. Я не заметил, как в мою сторону идет возница с той телеги, - черноволосый парень, лицо серое сквозь смуглоту, - лицо старика. Он прошел в шаге от меня, пошатываясь, и на меня дохнуло тяжелым, сладко-приторным…запах смерти. Только тогда я кинулся прочь – чуть не под ноги вознице, чуть не споткнувшись о протянутую веревку, только бы подальше, к живым…

Даже если эти живые – из чужих солдат.

Перевел дыхание, прислушался. Город и лагерь будто вымерли, но с восточной стороны площади доносился чей-то голос, и в давящей тишине казалось, что говорящий держит речь в полнейшем одиночестве. На этот голос я и пошел, и добрался до внешнего ряда палаток и края лагеря, и, спрятавшись за каким-то шатром, выглянул…

И увидел весь город, молча сгрудившийся на краю площади, в начале Старой дороги, и напротив них стояли багровые солдаты и два командира: черный Маглор и другой, рыжый, погнавший маму в море. Это рыжий командир говорил, и кроме его голоса не было слышно ни звука, ни дыхания. Он говорил, а наши на него смотрели, не отводя глаз, и от этих взглядов можно было бы провалиться сквозь землю. Но он все говорил и сквозь землю ни разу не проваливался, и его охрипший голос звучал так же ровно и монотонно, как шум моря, и точно также лез в уши - ни перекричать, ни заглушить невозможно. Он стоял неподвижно, как каменный; из моего укрытия мне хорошо была видна его правая рука в черной перчатке, и пальцы в черной коже ни разу – ни разу! – не пошевельнулись.

Рыжий окончил. Тишина; потом переглядывания и шепотки в тишине; на лицах осуждение осуждение мешается с недоверием. Им вроде предложили куда-то уйти («после сражения…небезопасно оставаться…ничего плохого…в нашей крепости….обещаю защиту и покровительство…») С врагами уйти, **С ВРАГАМИ!!** О чем тут вообще думать? – удивляюсь я. Кто пойдет к врагам? Вот выгнать бы их из города! Они убивали, они маму убили…!

Резкий голос среди общих шепотов; это говорит полузнакомый мне молодой адан из рыбаков:

-Вчера ты командовал штурмом города и сам убивал, а сегодня предлагаешь нам защиту и покровительство. Откуда нам знать, что ты в самом деле не замышляешь нам ничего дурного, как ты сказал только что?

-Мы пришли сюда не для того, чтобы разграбить город или перебить вас всех, - отвечает рыжий командир устало, хотя он ничего такого вроде не делал – просто говорил - Мы пришли требовать то, что принадлежит нам по праву. Наша распря была с королевой Эльвинг, а не с жителями Гаваней. Теперь, когда Эльвинг сгинула и унесла с собой Камень, нам не из-за чего больше враждовать.

-Твои послы уже говорили о милосердии, Маэдрос сын Феанора, - прорезает тишину глубокий женский голос, очень красивый, и говорящая тоже очень красива: дама из эльдар, гордая и величественная, серебристые косы уложены в корону, на плечи накинут расшитый серебристый плащ. Она очень похожа на маму, но мама была ласковой, а у этой красота – слепящая, острая, как нож, и глаза у нее сверкают злым белым светом чистейшей ненависти.

-Кервет-из-дориатрим! – ошарашено выдыхает кто-то из чужаков, и она медленно кивает, узнавая; так кивают врагу перед поединком. Она будто бы ждет, пока все умолкнут и послушают ее, и тогда она продолжает:

\- Твои послы уже говорили о милосердии, защите и союзе мечей. Много ли убитых утешились этим? О, вы воистину милосердны, воины Феанора – но к оркам, против них вы не спешите обращать меч!

-Не тебе судить!, - кричит ей в ответ один из чужаков, оскалясь безумно, - фрейлина лесного королька, который пятьсот лет отсиживался за нашими мечами, который даже на битву слез-

-Тихо! – отрубает рыжий командир, и кричавший спотыкается на полуслове. На щеках у него горят алые пятна, но Кервет из дориатрим холодна и спокойна, как и была, и она говорит дальше, изогнувшись, как кошка, не отрывая от рыжего ненавидящих глаз:

-Что же ты, Маэдрос сын Феанора, милосердный командир, сделаешь тем, кто не пойдет за тобой?

-Для них я не смогу сделать ничего, - отвечает тот, - могу лишь предоставить их своей судьбе.

-Позволь нам тогда распорядиться своей судьбой, - говорит она, и голос ее кажется чуть ли не шипением; глаза у нее опасно сверкают. – Никто не пойдет с тобой. Вы прокляты, вы обречены, и я рада, что, разрушив наш дом, вы и свой извели под корень!

-Что же, радуйся, леди Кервет, - просто отвечает ей Маэдрос, и она разворачивается и уходит. Она уходит, высоко держа голову, и толпа расступается перед ней. Я смотрю ей вслед с восхищением и опаской: эта Кервет ничуть не боится их! Мне хочется окликнуть ее, но я спохватываюсь: она ни разу не была у нас, и мама не дружила с ней. К тому же эта Кервет - тоже страшная, пусть и по-другому, чем чужие солдаты: ее ослепительная правота режет, как нож.

Какое-то время все молчат, и никто не шевелится, только черный Маглор повернул голову и смотрит на рыжего Маэдроса прямо-таки с беспокойством. Они оба – сыновья Феанора; если это один и тот же Феанор, тогда получается – братья? Впрочем, рыжий и черный, Маэдрос и Маглор, в самом деле похожи, но не столько чертами лица, сколько странной тенью на лицах; и я какое-то время раздумываю о том, откуда взялась эта тень, если они стоят лицом к яркому солнцу.

-А дети, дети-то, сыновья королевы! Они куда денутся? Куда вы детей дели? – послышался надтреснутый старушечий голос, и после этого возгласа тишина раскололась окончательно другими голосами и выкриками.

-Дети у нас и отправятся с нами, - только и сказал Маэдрос (хотя мне и не хотелось запоминать его имя), и с этой короткой фразы замер весь город, а я ойкнул громко.

«Отправятся с нами» - эти слова словно давили каменной тяжестью на плечи, и не было никакой, никакой силы избегнуть их. Серый такой, тяжелый камень: бах, - и все, и не поспоришь. Я чувствую себя маленьким и слабым, бессильным против чужих солдат («войско Феанора» - назвала их Кервет, и я, до вчерашнего дня не слыша об этом Феаноре, воображаю его негодяем, под стать пришельцам). Мы одни, и отец в море, и мама в море, и никто не защитит нас. При одной мысли о маме у меня опять наворачиваются слезы на глаза.

Я пробираюсь обратно, стараясь не уходить от белых стен, потому что они – все, что пока осталось мне от нашего города. Но все же я в лагере чужаков, и между лагерем и городом – невидимая граница, а у границы стоит вчерашний черный часовой.

На каком-то тюке, привалившись к стене Дома Собраний, сидит с закрытыми глазами старик, сидит недвижно и дышит хрипло. Плохо ему, что ли.. Подхожу к старику, трогаю его за плечо: «Здравствуйте…» Старик открывает глаза не сразу, но глаза у него – веселые, блестящие, живые, и одно это успокаивает.

-Вы ведь из города? –спрашиваю я. Он кивает.

\- А почему вы…почему вы здесь сидите?

Старик улыбается, так что вокруг глаз у него собираются веселые морщинки:

\- Не волнуйся, королевич. Я присел отдохнуть. Старый стал совсем, дряхлый, беззубый, - говорит он и внезапно улыбается белозубой сияющей улыбкой, и корчит такую рожу, что мне поневоле приходится рассмеяться. Веселый старик наблюдает за мной и говорит ни с того ни с сего:

-Ты не переживай, королевич, - вернется ваша мамка, вернется.

-Она не вернется – говорю я, усердно смотря в пол и удивившись тому, как противно, по-чужому звучит мой голос, - она в море упала и умерла.

\- Эх, да ты что, и не знаешь, что ли? – пугается он и встряхивает меня за плечи. – Слушай, королевич: жива твоя мамка, жива! Слушай: я был тогда на берегу, недалеко от маяка. Я видел, как она упала с обрыва, но до моря она не долетела – кувырнулась в воздухе, обратилась в белую чайку и полетела вдаль от берега. Жива она, жива, Отец Морей вынес ее!

У меня у самого сердце так стучит, что кроме стука сердца ничего не слышно; старик говорит еще что-то, что он не один видел маму, а все, кто были на берегу – но мне не нужно других доказательств. Я верю ему сразу, окончательно и безоговорочно, потому что детству легче поверить в чудо с участием Отца Морей, в обращение в птицу, в волшебство, нежели в страшную обыденность прыжка и смертельного удара о мокрые камни. Я верю, потому что мама не могла умереть и обещала вернуться, и вернется точно, и очень скоро!

Живая, живая! – кричу я, забыв про чужаков, и сердце прыгает от радости, но потом вспоминаю, что Элрос еще не знает, - и тащу старика к шатру, откуда я вышел в слезах час назад и где еще может плакать по маме мой брат. Черный часовой пожимает плечами и отворачивается, пропуская нас, но мне нет до него никакого дела. Живая, живая! – стучит сердце; ужасно хочется показать часовому язык.

 ***

Странные игры играет со мной память: день штурма и утро-после-штурма она сохранила в мельчайших подробностях, до последнего вздоха, до последнего взгляда. Дальнейшее же – обрывки, осколки цветных картинок без начала и конца, которые приходится самому складывать в мозаику, и мозаика эта складывалась по-разному всякий раз, когда я возвращался к той истории. А возвращаться пришлось не один раз, но все это случилось потом. А пока - пока мы оставались в военном лагере чужаков на площади Звезды, и мама, улетевшая в море искать отца, еще не нашла его и не вернулась.

Как ни странно, братья-командиры отозвались на чудесные новости о маме странным образом. Мы ожидали, что они испугаются, услышав, что мама жива, и обязательно отыщет отца, а потом отец вернется и «ка-а-к прогонит вас из города»! Но Маэдрос не испугался и не разозлился (что, кажется, даже разочаровало Элроса), просто пожал плечами и сказал, что, мол, если наши родители вернутся, то мы вольны будем отправиться к ним, а пока мы отправимся с ними – в их крепость. Все это было сказано спокойно, но так, что никаких возражений не допускалось. Даже сидящая рядом Исильвен не проронила ни слова против; только повела носом и еле заметно кивнула – скорее даже, моргнула одними заплаканными глазами. Мы же, мгновенно ожесточившись, пытались возражать, хотя возражать этому рыжему громадине казалось делом таким же безнадежным, как и попытка перекричать море в шторм. «Зачем нам куда-то идти?» - спросил брат. «Сюда могут прийти орки, здесь будет небезопасно», - ответил Маглор и добавил чуть не просяще: «Ваши родители сильней обрадуются, если вернутся и найдут вас целыми и невредимыми». Он вообще был больше похож на живого и не такой страшный, но мы и слушать не хотели про орков. Нам все твердили про орков, говорили мы, - а пришли вы. Может, и нет их, этих орков, это вы нас только пугаете, повторяли мы наперебой. Братья переглянулись с довольно-таки грустными усмешками, потом Маэдрос заговорил: «Орки, к сожалению, есть. И их действительно много, и это в самом деле злобные и жестокие твари. Надеюсь, вы еще не скоро увидите их».

На это возразить было нечего, но и идти с ними мы не собирались. «Никуда мы не пойдем» - сопротивлялись мы: «мы будем ждать маму с папой здесь». Он повторил еще раз: «Вы отправитесь с нами и сможете вернуться к родителям, когда они только вернутся». Элрос смотрит на него недоверчиво: «А вдруг вы это подстроите? Чтобы мама с папой к вам пришли?» «Поклянись тогда», - говорю я, глядя на него с тем же подозрением, - что вы больше на маму с папой нападать не будете. У него в глазах мелькает ужас – ужас затравленного зверя, хотя я смог подобрать подходящее сравнение гораздо позже, - но голос звучит так же ровно: «Клясться я не буду, потому что это в принципе дело нехорошее. Но я могу обещать вам, - тут он говорит медленнее, тщательно выбирая, взвешивая, отмеривая слова, - я могу обещать вам, что, если ваши родители вернутся, вы будете свободны вернуться к ним, и никто из нас не будет чинить вам препятствий. Пока же вы отправитесь с нами».

На этом разговор заканчивается. Если вернутся! Когда вернутся, но когда, когда же они вернутся? Мы стараемся не отходить от пристани, по часам просиживая на деревянных мостках и до рези в глазах вглядываясь в сверкающее под солнцем море. Каждые полчаса то мне, то Элросу мерещится белый парус на горизонте, означавший бы, что возвратится отец, и приедет мама, и они увезут нас с собой в мирную землю, и можно будет никогда больше не видеть чужого войска и странных братьев-командиров, и можно будет забыть вчерашнее, как страшный сон, стершийся в памяти с рассветом. Но белый парус на горизонте неизбежно оказывается очередным белым буруном, следом уходящей бури, и ни одна из бесчисленных белых чаек мамой не оборачивается.


	4. Chapter 4

Странные игры играет со мной память: перепутались дни и часы после штурма, забылась последовательность событий, - но не взгляды и слова окружавших нас. Яснее всего мне вспоминаются лица двух братьев – вражьих командиров, как мы думали тогда. Как нам хотелось, чтобы они ушли, забыли о нас, позволили дождаться мамы с папой! Но они не оставляли нас в покое.Странные игры играет со мной память: перепутались дни и часы после штурма, забылась последовательность событий, - но не взгляды и слова окружавших нас. Яснее всего мне вспоминаются лица двух братьев – вражьих командиров, как мы дума­­ли тогда. Как нам хотелось, чтобы они ушли, забыли о нас, позволили дождаться мамы с папой! Но они не оставляли нас в покое.

Старшего, Маэдроса, мы видели реже: он постоянно был занят своими командирскими делами, но раз по двадцать за день находил нас и спрашивал, не нужно ли нам чего. Мы отмалчивались. Нам нужно было только одно: чтобы они пропали куда-нибудь, а вернулись бы мама с папой, и все стало бы понятно, просто, хорошо, как раньше…. Я молчал и старался не смотреть на него еще и потому, что очень уж боялся его неподвижной правой руки в черной коже; она казалась мне страшным орудием колдуна, подтверждением того, что он и пришедшие с ним – чужие навеки. Поэтому-то я и не рисковал поднимать на него глаза и не отвечал на вопросы.

…Маглор, напротив, почти не отходил от нас; даже когда мы сидели на пристани, маячил где-то неподалеку. Ни видеть его, ни разговаривать с ним не хотелось совершенно, но и «уйди» мы больше не сказали ни разу: одним в военном лагере было бы страшновато, а командиры, кажется, все же не собирались нас трогать (по поводу солдат я был вовсе не так уверен: мы хорошо помнили черного часового, даром что с тех пор он ни разу не заговорил с нами).

Вы спросите, почему могли бы остаться одни в этом лагере? Так вышло, что мы почти не видели Исильвен в дни после штурма. И мы никогда не собирались ее за это винить, - потому что это мы отпустили ее.

В первый день после штурма, после чудесных новостей о маме, мы долго не могли понять, почему Исильвен не радуется: мама ведь вернется, и мы все уйдем в мирную землю! Мы уговаривали ее не горевать, но Исильвен плакала и плакала, так что даже юбка у нее намокла от слез. И ничего больше от нее нельзя было добиться; мы долго выспрашивали, что случилось (я чувствовал себя странно взрослым, утешая ее) – и выспросили. У нее погиб племянник, которого она любила, как сына. Мы видели его пару раз: Бреголас -лесоруб, рослый весельчак необьятной силищи и доброго нрава. «Жил ведь в Арвениэн, так нет же – пришел, мол, буду защищать город – и защитил. Убили на стенах», - шепчет Исильвен сквозь слезы, и у меня сжимается горло от бессильной жалости. В первый раз я сталкиваюсь с чужим горем, которого не поправишь ничем, и меня будто холодной водой окатывает: нам-то хорошо, мы – счастливые, у нас-то мама жива, а у других – не спаслись, погибли… Сколько еще оставшихся в городе плачут так же, как Исильвен?

\- Ты сильно их ненавидишь, да? – выдыхает мой брат.

Исильвен глядит в пустоту покрасневшими глазами и отвечает не сразу: «Чего толку….чего теперь ненавидеть? Что мне теперь делать? Я смотреть на них не могу, а ведь придется уходить… Они вас забирают, а куда же я от вас? Куда я от вас, а?»

Мне реветь хочется от огромности ее – не нашего вроде - горя…но где-то в глубине души становится радостно, что хоть кто-то родной останется с нами в этом непоправимо изменившемся мире, в чужом лагере, на этой ставшей чужой площади Звезды.

-«Я с вами отправлюсь, но сейчас мне нужно к своим. Очень нужно. Вы… Как вы…?», - она замолкает, так и не задав вопроса. У меня мурашки бегут по спине от одной только мысли, что нам придется остаться одним в лагере чужаков. Но мы этого страха стараемся не показывать, наоборот: Элрос поднимается, обнимает Исильвен и взрослым голосом говорит: «Ты иди тогда. Только возвращайся потом, ладно?»

Она улыбается нам сквозь слезы и уходит куда-то в сторону Верхнего города. Мне кажется, что она постарела лет на десять за один день; так я впервые вижу, как горе искажает человеческий облик.

Мы боялись, что останемся одни – но одни не остались. Братья-командиры будто бы решили присматривать за нами, а мы… Мы не хотели ни с кем разговаривать, но с ними можно было по крайней мере не слушать чужих разговоров, горестных шепотов, криков ярости. С ними было тихо, хотя и не мирно. Когда они проходили, все затихали вокруг, пусть и ненадолго; кто обращался к братьям – говорил коротко, ожидая такого же краткого приказа или ответа на вопрос, и нас вполне устраивала такая немирная тишина.

…Мы тогда научились бояться любых громких голосов: все время вспоминался день штурма, полный крика и лязга оружия. А в городе тогда, как казалось мне, все кричали на всех: жители Гаваней на солдат и друг на друга (решая, уходить или оставаться – отголоски этих споров долетали даже до пристани, где мы коротали дни в ожидании корабля отца). Даже если мы не слышали их, то спиной чувствовали готовое прорваться гнев. Случайное столкновение на улице, случайный взгляд в сторону врага, ничего не значащие слова дышат ненавистью, лица белеют от ярости, сжимаются кулаки, - и голоса повышаются, доходят до крика, слышного за несколько улиц, заставляющего нас сжиматься от страха перед разлитой в воздухе враждой.

А потом мы увидели раздор между феаноровыми солдатами, и это было совсем уж страшно, потому что войско, единым фронтом напавшее на наш город, теперь само раскололось, и эта вражда могла бы задеть нас…и еще потому страшно, что дело чуть не дошло до мечей.

Я не помню, когда это случилось - через день ли после штурма, через два – но помню, как. Уже вечерело, когда по Старой дороге к лагерю подошли пятеро в багровом облачении феаноровых солдат: шли гордо, высоко вскинув головы, но, подойдя к невидимой границе лагеря, остановились в нерешительности, будто бы не зная, можно ли им войти к своим же. Один из пятерых спросил что-то у часового; тот отвернулся и не ответил ничего. Пришедший спросил еще раз, и часовой опять ничего не сказал, но отправился к шатру командиров, и в лицо ему заглянуть было страшновато.

А пятеро так и остались ждать, не переступив невидимой границы города и лагеря.

Через какое-то время из шатра командиров вышел Маэдрос; часовой шел за ним и шипел что-то злое. Этот говорил по-нашему, и я разобрал что-то вроде «отступники… предатели…. своих убивали…их-то – обратно?» Тогда Маэдрос развернулся и сказал что-то – как отрезал, и пошел дальше. Он шагал медленно, будто смертельно устав, но часовой остался стоять на месте и не пытался догнать его.

Я видел, как предводитель маленького отряда вновь пришедших склонился перед Маэдросом и сказал что-то, прижав руку к груди. Даже издалека было видно, что ему очень хочется куда-нибудь девать глаза; вновь и вновь он заставлял себя смотреть прямо. Маэдрос помолчал немного и коротко ответил; я не слышал, что, но почувствовал, что слова тяжелы, как камень, и необратимы, как смерть, - как и все речи, которые я слышал от него.

Сказав свое решение, Маэдрос отвернулся и ушел, и за ним в лагерь вошли эти странные воины, ступая несмело, будто бы не веря, что пришли туда, куда надо. Они нашли незанятый пятачок площади и в нехорошей тишине начали разбивать еще один шатер. Никто из бывших в лагере не сказал им ни слова, и приветствий тоже не было слышно, но из окрестных шатров вышли другие солдаты, смотрели на новоприбывших с отвращением и ненавистью; все - молча. Я узнал одного из наблюдавших, - того, кто кричал на Кервет. На груди у него был знак восьмиконечной звезды, а это, уже догадались мы – знак командира; он стоял неподвижнее любого часового, застыв и впившись глазами в главного из этих пятерых.

По этим-то взглядам мы и поняли, что пришедшие так же чужды этому лагерю, как мы, или даже больше; мы-то с самого начала не принадлежали к ним, эти же откололись от своих, хотя и носили ту же багровую форму.

Они натягивали шатер, под ледяными взглядами собравшихся предводитель то ли дернул не так, то ли слабо перехватил свой конец веревки – и полотняная громада осела на землю. Тогда он выпутался из накрывшей его груды полотна и подошел к командиру со звездой на груди.

-Ты так смотришь, Карниур, будто готов убить меня, - сказал он (к нашему удивлению, выговор у него был мягкий, почти как у нас, - и за одно это он мне понравился) - если ты желаешь поединка…

-Я не убью тебя, Орхальдор, только потому, - скривился Карниур, - что я верен приказам лорда дома Феанаро – в отличие от тебя.

Последней фразой он рубанул так, как наносят удар мечом.

\- А я верен своему сердцу, в отличие от тебя, - отчеканил Орхальдор, - Я не буду больше убивать эльдар. Мы враждуем, а нас и так не осталось почти!

-Что ж ты Тинголу этого не сказал, а, миротворец? Или предателям, кто на своих же поднял меч? – смеется Карниур неожиданно хрипло.

Они стоят в шаге друг от друга, мечи у них в ножнах, но все же это сражение, бой не на жизнь, а на смерть, и от того, что нет оружия – только хлесткие, злые слова – спокойнее не становится.

-Вот ты вернулся, отступник, - а что ты будешь делать, если наша клятва вновь поведет нас на бой?

-Я не буду больше проливать кровь своих же, - говорит Орхальдор тихо и твердо и, запнувшись на секунду, продолжает, - Если и будет такой приказ, я не стану выполнять его.

-Вот мразь, - выдыхает Карниур, - был верным, пока нравилось, а как надоело – так в сторону, да? Вернулся, вымолил прощение – и говоришь, что опять предашь?

-Лорд Маэдрос принял мое отречение и мое возвращение, - и я ничего не скрывал от него, - раздельно выговаривает Орхальдор, и в голосе его впервые слышится угроза; внезапно я замечаю, что и у него на груди – знак той же звезды. Тоже командир?

-Лорд Маэдрос слишком благороден, чтобы выгнать вас с проклятием и дать вам сгинуть в глуши… Предатель!

-А ты, Карниур - Коршун, все готов убивать по первому слову?

-Да кого ты пожалел? Тоже мне, невинные жертвы! Это они вынудили нас убивать, они - потомки и друзья убийц наших Князей, они перебили наших товарищей, они – я не буду жалеть о том, что сражался против них!

-Да ты хуже орка, - отрубает Орхальдор, и его лицо перекашивает той же ненавистью.

Неизвестно, чем все это закончилось бы, но Элрос пихнул меня в бок, шепнув сдавленным от ужаса голосом: «Они же сейчас друг друга переубивают, бежим скорее!»

И тот, и другой – враги, но немыслимо страшно подумать о том, что рядом, в шаге от нас, случится еще смерть -

И мы бежим к шатру командиров, боясь, что мы не успеем, что мы услышим за спиной лязг мечей и чей-то предсмертный крик…

Мы врываемся в шатер (там сидит Маэдрос и пишет что-то), и брат кричит ему, еле переведя дыхание: «Там твои командиры…они…сейчас поубивают друг друга!»

Маэдрос темнеет лицом и срывается с места, чуть не задев нас. Он шагает очень быстро, так что мы не успеваем за ним – и на полдороге мы ясно слышим его не слишком-то громкое, но пробирающее до костей: «Мечи уберите».

Когда мы подбегаем, оба – Карниур и Орхальдор, командиры его же войска – уже отшатнулись друг от друга, уже опустили оружие, но все еще сжимают мечи побелевшими пальцами…

Маэдрос оглядывает сначала одного, потом другого; они склоняют головы, и лиц их не видно. Тогда он поворачивается и уходит.

Сквозь узкую прорезь входа в шатер мы видим, как он не глядя зажигает фонарь – внутри уже темно – и усаживается прямо и неподвижно, сцепив руки и уткнувшись взглядом в колеблющееся пламя.

Когда мы через два часа возвращаемся с пристани – уже совсем стемнело, ни зги не разглядеть в море, да и мы совсем продрогли, – он сидит точно так же, и свеча уже почти догорела.

Непонятно, как можно столько просидеть без движения, и я заглянул внутрь: окаменел он, что ли? А он обернулся и, как будто все так и надо, спросил, не нужно ли нам что-нибудь. Как обычно, мне не хотелось отвечать, но Элрос, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, пробормотал «нет, спасибо».

Все-таки они были странные, братья-командиры; и эта непонятность почему-то завораживала нас, хотя все разумное сопротивлялось: это враги, не слушай, не смотри на них! Когда в городе и у них в войске все кричали – они ни разу не повысили голос, они вообще говорили редко. …Я помню эти тягучие вечера в шатре командиров, потому что по вечерам Исильвен возвращалась поздно, а мы боялись сидеть одни. Они могли по часам просидеть молча, не двигаясь, будто разговаривать им и трудно, и не хочется.

Иногда они говорили, но казалось, что каждый увяз в собственных мыслях и голос другого слышит будто сквозь густой туман. Они переговаривались по-своему, но довольно скоро мы поняли, что этот их чужой язык где-то похож на наш: некоторые слова звучали почти привычно. Впрочем, из всех непонятных слов мы запомнили только раз за разом повторявшееся «Амбаруссат», но тогда мы еще не знали, что это имя – и тем более мы не знали, чье…

Иногда мне было даже грустно и жалко смотреть на них, - а нужно было их ненавидеть, как же еще можно было с теми, кто прогнал маму в море? Я старался думать только о том, как вернется мама, но мысли раз за разом сбивались на этих двоих. Маэдроса можно было хотя бы бояться. Маглора бояться не получалось: сложно опасаться того, кто спорил с Исильвен о том, хватит ли нам шерстяных одеял или нужно принести еще пуховых; изумленная Исильвен доказывала, что в конце весны шерстяных вполне достаточно.

Он был очень ласков, Маглор, хотя и неразговорчив. Зато он пел однажды, - то есть, однажды ночью мне почудилось, что это он пел.

Мне снилось, что я лечу над бушующим морем, стремлюсь куда-то сквозь черную стену дождя и вспышки молний, но ни море, ни тучи, ни бьющий в глаза ветер не страшны, потому что чьи-то невесомые руки держат меня в полете, и рев моря складывается в песню, и она не режет, а ласкает уши. Может быть, напев и держит меня; я узнаю слова, - это «белый парусник» - простая песенка, которую любят девчонки из аданет, слишком простая, на мамин взгляд, но одна из наших любимых.

«Белый парусник, плыви

от восхода на закат –

выводит чей-то голос, льющийся будто бы из ниоткуда; мирный голос, как у Исильвен, но гораздо сильнее и глубже, необъятный, как море. Будто волна, он уносит меня далеко-далеко, и я вижу белый корабль, и маму – живую, здоровую, с горящими щеками и растрепавшимися волосами, с звездным камнем на шее; и отец обнимает ее за плечи. Внезапно я понимаю, что их белый парусник плывет от восхода на закат – не к нам, а от нас, но грусти нет, и тоски нет, есть только радость за них, и ожидание полета, и непонятная надежда, согреваюшая сердце. Незамысловатая мелодия, послушная этому чудному голосу, оживает, переливается, ширится, и я слышу в пении то шум моря, то крик чаек, то голоса мамы и отца, то совсем уж неземную, ни на что не похожую музыку… И тогда я верю окончательно, что это сон, и волшебная песня только снится мне в этом гадком лагере. Невидимый певец начинает припев – и там, где девчонки пели:

«Я вернусь к тебе, вернусь

Из-за края земли…»,

Чудный голос дрогнул, сорвался, и в этом сорвавшемся голосе я узнал – или мне показалось, или я узнал – голос Маглора, младшего брата, вражьего командира…

Но здесь я не мог бы ничего сказать наверняка, а вот на следующее утро я его раскусил!

К нашему пробуждению в нашем шатре всегда появлялись кувшин с молоком, сыр и хлеб, и немного сладостей; обыкновенно мы брали всю эту снедь на пристань и там поедали ее. В тот раз вместо хлеба были булочки с изюмом, и я чуть не рассмеялся, увидев, как Элрос сосредоточенно выковыривает изюм из булочки, - и заметил, что не я один наблюдаю за братом.

Чуть поодаль стоял Маглор и улыбался еле заметно, неуверенно, будто бы кто-то запретил ему радоваться и он боялся нарушить запрет. Он показался мне удивительно красивым тогда, и глядел он как-то мирно, по-домашнему, и мне было больно увидеть этот отсвет дома в лице чужака.

Он перехватил мой взгляд, дернулся и сказал брату: «Если тебе нравится изюм, скажи – я завтра так принесу». Улыбнулся опять, еще неуверенней, и ушел.

Брат зашвыривает булочку в море на потеху чайкам, смотрит зло и обиженно, но я-то знаю, что он готов расплакаться. Губы у него дрожат, и выговорить получается не сразу:

-Сначала маму прогнали, а теперь – изюм…!

 

Если бы они кричали на нас, или были бы жестоки, или откровенно злы, было бы проще понимать безнадежно изменившийся мир вокруг: они – враги, и от них только зло. Но они ни разу даже голоса ни разу не повысили и о маме не говорили плохого. Я не поверил бы, что они враги и изверги – если бы своими глазами не видел, как они напали на наш город, как рыжий Маэдрос погнал маму в море. Память об этом ужасе вспыхивала перед глазами всякий раз, когда они заговаривали с нами, и заставляла отворачиваться, отмалчиваться, опасаться их доброты. А может быть, нас взяли со злым умыслом? – думал я, вспоминая страшные сказки из тех, что был мастер рассказывать Дирхаваль, частый гость в нашем доме, но у нас получалось все не так. Там, в сказках, злодеи сначала были добры и прекрасны на вид, а потом съедали детишек живьем… А эти с самого нежеланного знакомства были страшнее некуда, а потом зачем-то старались показаться хорошими…

 

Если бы я не видел того дня – если бы того дня не было, если бы они просто пришли, без войны, - я подумал бы, что они хорошие, только грустные. Да, сейчас они были хорошими с нами – но с мамой, и со всем городом, и со всеми убитыми и погибшими по их вине – для всех они были врагами. Враги – но больно уж странные, если сейчас заботятся о нас и обещали не трогать больше горожан – тогда почему же напали, почему не могли просто в гости прийти?

Все было слишком сложно, голова кружилось от страшной несообразности, от тоски по маме, от разлитой в соленом воздухе Гаваней ненависти. И рядом не было никого, кто мог бы объяснить, что хорошо и что плохо, почему все вышло так, как вышло, почему не возвращаются мама с папой и почему командиры, которых было очень сложно ненавидеть, пошли на нас войной.


	5. Chapter 5

Кажется, весь город разделился на «уходить» и «остаться». Кто-то приходил в лагерь и хмуро, будто нехотя, говорил: такая-то семья – уходит, а нет ли у вас повозки, у меня четверо мелких и отец восьмидесяти лет…? Другие, напротив, не говорили ничего, - просто смотрели, и непонятно, кому доставалось больше презрения и злости в брошенных исподлобья взглядах, - чужим ли, своим ли, решившим уйти. Всем, кроме нас, пришлось решать, и Исильвен – тоже.

Она забегала к нам раза по два в день, но всегда ненадолго, - «посмотреть, не случилось ли чего», обнимала коротко, слушала наши рассказы, но все время оглядывалась в сторону ворот, - будто ждала кого-то. И дождалась.

Это был четвертый, что ли, день после штурма, - да, солнечное утро четвертого дня. Мы как раз рассказывали ей про странных командиров, - и она слушала, и кивала, и удивлялась, а потом ответила что-то невпопад, и мы увидели, что она не на нас смотрит – а на Старую дорогу, будто разглядев кого-то знакомого. Тогда она встала, приобняла нас и прошептала: «Вы погуляйте пока, мальчики», и подошла к самой границе города-и-лагеря.

Мы, конечно, пошли - только не в ту сторону; подкрались поближе, спрятались за крайним шатром, - посмотреть, кого она так ждала, - и увидели, как к Исильвен подходят трое в побуревших куртках лесорубов. Все – люди; впереди шагал огромный старик, высокий и крепкий, совсем непохожий на старика, только волосы почти все седые, в шаге от него - двое молодых парней.

-Ну здравствуй, Албрет, - кивает ей старик, прищурившись, и я удивляюсь, почему он называет Исильвен не ее именем, - рассказывай.

\- Бреголас погиб, - отвечает она глухо и почему-то виновато, - Борласа ранило сильно, ну так я и ходила за ним, а твой здоров, только рука сломана - да ты же знаешь все уже!

-Вести твои я получил, - медленно кивает он. – И решил вот что. Мы на телеге, так что заберу сына, Борласа и всех наших, кто в этом клятом городе. Хватит с нас эльдар и их распрей. Вот, молодые наслушались твоих сказок, захотели геройствовать… - он махнул рукой. – Все, свое мы уже заплатили. Так что давай-ка ты, Албрет, собирайся. Мы уходим. Исильвен пятится на шаг и мотает головой:

-Я не могу с вами. Мне за детьми смотреть надо.

-Я говорю тебе как старший брат и как глава рода, - повторяет старик с нажимом. – Собирайся. И – ты что, собралась с… этими уходить?

-Да я ведь не с ними ухожу, Албарт, - заспешила Исильвен, будто оправдываясь, - я на них смотреть не могу! Но королевичи-то, их-то они забирают с собой, и с этим Маэдросом не поспоришь! Мне королева наказала следить за детьми - ну на кого я их оставлю?

-Твоя королева сама сгинула и других погубила, а ты…Я знал, что ты этим закончишь, забудешь родню ради эльдар, - ее брат осуждающе качает головой, - с тех самых пор, как ты взяла себе эльфийское имя и сбежала в город. Все у тебя не как у людей… Что же, разговор короткий: Борлас там же?

-Да, еле слышно отвечает она.

-Мы уедем завтра. Передумаешь – приходи.

И уходит; двое, не сказавшие ни слова, разок оглядываются и спешат за ним. Исильвен смотрит им вслед, и мне уже кажется, что она так и пойдет с ними, потому что – брат, родня… Ну вот куда бы я без Элроса?

Но она разворачивается и идет обратно. Кажется, она и не удивилась, увидев нас так близко: «Ждали меня? Хорошо…» Присаживается на какой-то тюк, притягивает нас к себе и говорит, горько и спокойно улыбаясь: «Ну вот и решилось все, мальчики. С вами пойду…»

-Может, мы и не пойдем никуда, - пытается приободрить ее брат, но выходит неуверенно. – Маэдрос не сказал, когда они уйдут, - может, мама с отцом до этого приплывут!

-Да за нас уже все решили, маленькие, - Исильвен обнимает нас крепче, - Уходят послезавтра на рассвете и вас забирают. Не хотела вам говорить…

Время, до этого будто застывшее, замершее в ожидании белого корабля, вновь убыстряется, набирает ход: я понимаю, что времени – чудовищно мало. Послезавтра на рассвете…уже послезавтра… А если мама с папой не успеют? – проносится у меня в голове; я смотрю на брата и понимаю, что он боится того же.

 

Весь тот день мы не уходим с пристани, пока Исильвен чуть ли не силой не загоняет нас спать, и назавтра мы с раннего утра выбегаем на берег и ждем, ждем, ждем, не отрывая от моря слезящихся глаз, ждем белого паруса, папиного корабля. Но море и небеса пусты, и за нашими спинами вовсю кипят сборы, не смолкает разноязычный говор, скрип повозок, фырканье лошадей, - тревожный, непонятный шум перед отъездом неизвестно куда. Все вокруг уверены, что уйдут, и в этом согласии с происходящим, каким бы нежеланным не было это согласие, нет места нашему ожиданию чуда.

Исильвен, кажется, тоже не верит. Все вчера она собирала наши вещи, а сегодня загорелась, чтобы и мы зашли с ней домой: «Хоть возьмете что-нибудь на память». Странно: времени вроде немного прошло, но дом уже поблек, стерся в памяти за случившимся, за давящей сумятицей, за тоской о маме. Но мы соглашаемся: мы так уже измучились от бесплодного ожидания, от счета мгновений до отъезда, что хочется хоть ненадолго отвлечься, хоть на полчаса представить, что мы дома, что все хорошо и как было, а мама – просто ушла ненадолго…

 

Маглор настоял на том, чтобы с нами пошел один из солдат, и провожатым оказывается почему-то тот самый Орхальдор. Он идет за нами шаг в шаг, не говоря ничего, но я вижу, как светлеет его лицо, лишь только мы выходим за пределы лагеря. Непонятно: если все так плохо и чуть не дошло до крови, зачем возвращаться?

А дома мы плачем. Слезы лезут в глаза от одной мысли, что мы никогда больше – никогда-никогда! – этого дома не увидим. Мы просим Исильвен взять мамино серое домашнее платье, и двух наших игрушечных гномов, и деревянный кораблик, и наши книжки с буквами, и мамины свитки, хотя мы ничего не понимаем в них, и карты и записи отца, про которые рассказывала мама. А когда мы не помним какую-то из его книг, мы зовем Исильвен, и вспоминаем вместе, - так что набирается здоровенный тюк. Больше хотелось бы взять с собой и галерею, и нашу комнатку с расписными ставнями, и камин, у которого мама рассказывала сказки, - весь дом с собой взять, и весь город, и маму с отцом…Лучше было бы не уходить никуда. Лучше бы – да не получится; хоть я не хотел сомневаться в том, что отец с мамой успеют, но другая мысль не успокаивалась, раз за разом напоминала о себе: а если нет?

Я думал, что, придя домой, не уйду больше никуда, вцеплюсь в дверную ручку, отполированную нашими руками, в каминную решетку, в сундук с мамиными платьями – и все. Но дома пахнет не-житьем, пустотой, пылью, гулко отдаются голоса в пустых комнатах, - и мне хочется поскорее уйти. Дом не дом без мамы – одни стены и окна, одни опустевшие комнаты, пусть даже красиво обставленные. А мама не здесь, а в море, и сердце отстукивает мгновения, оставшиеся, чтобы они успели вернуться и забрать нас…

Выходим. Орхальдор взваливает тюк на плечи. Трогаемся уже, Исильвен все оглядывается, а мне на пустой дом даже смотреть не хочется; спускаемся вниз, как слышим отдающийся эхом топот. Навстречу нам бежит парень – тот, что пришел с братом Исильвен.

-Тетушка Албрет! – радуется он, еле отдышавшись, - куда ты пропала-то, мы уж собрались, выходим скоро!

-Торопыга ты мой, - улыбается она дрожащими губами, - я ведь не могу с вами. У меня вот…свои сборы…для них вот… - и показывает на нас.

-Так что же, и попрощаться не зайдешь? - спрашивает парень неожиданно тонко и жалобно.

Исильвен застывает и глядит так, будто бы ей хочется разорваться надвое.

-Я отведу детей в лагерь, - подает голос Орхальдор, глядя куда-то в сторону. Исильвен наклоняется к нам, но не успевает задать вопроса, - Элрос опять оказывается первым.

Ты иди…только приходи потом, ладно?

Она улыбается в знак согласия, но я и так знаю, что она придет. Это греет душу – знать, что хотя бы она придет. Парень тянет Исильвен за руку, и они скрываются за поворотом. Мы стоим недолго, потом переглядываемся с братом и молча трогаемся обратно. Не то что бы хотелось в лагерь, но нужно же попасть обратно на пристань, к морю… Орхальдор тоже ни слова ни говорит, но молчать у нас получается недолго – пересиливает любопытство, и Элрос спрашивает:

-А ты правда с нашими не воевал?

-Правда,- отвечает он очень тихо, отвернувшись куда-то в сторону.

-Ты не захотел убивать, да?

Он молчит. Нет, здесь не просто «хочу - не хочу»…

-А ваша крепость далеко? – спрашиваю.

Далеко, кивает он. Если бы он не захотел с нами воевать, он бы дома остался… Внезапно я понимаю, в чем дело:

– Ты заболел в дороге, да?

-Да…наверное, заболел. – повторяет он. – Есть такая болезнь – меча не поднять…

-Это хорошо, что ты не дрался. – брат улыбается в открытую. – А то бы ты еще кого-нибудь из наших убил, и нам бы пришлось тебя ненавидеть.

Я рад, что можно не ненавидеть его. Глаза у него добрые, и выговор мягкий, почти как наш, и он не воевал против нас.… А ненавидеть тяжело, от этого самому становится очень плохо.

-А ты правда командир?

-Был.

-А сейчас?

-Некем больше командовать, - отвечает он, помрачнев. Идет дальше, не разбирая дороги, - и за поворотом чуть не сталкивается с какой-то эллет, остановившейся заколоть волосы.

-А тогда ты узнал меня, - оборачивается та, и я вижу Кервет – в темном платье без украшений, серебристые волосы волной упали до пояса. Еще ярче холодным белым светом сияет ее красота, и Орхальдор будто вздрагивает, увидев ее, и говорит утвердительно:

-Тогда ты хотела, чтобы тебя узнали. Чтобы все послушали тебя.

-Да.

-Ты добилась своего.

\- Нет, - пожимает она плечами. – Что вашему народу слова, когда они удержали вас от резни?

-Ты зря обвиняешь меня, - говорит Орхальдор, выделяя последнее слово - ты знаешь, что я всегда пытался не допустить кровопролития.

-Всегда? - спрашивает она, вскинув голову; и он отступает и опускает взгляд, будто не в силах смотреть в глаза ее красоте и правоте.

Они молчат, потом Орхальдор заговаривает первым:

-Мы уходим завтра. Ты пойдешь с нами?

-Нет, просто и твердо говорит она.

-Я прошу тебя пойти с нами.

-Почему. Ты. Просишь?, - медленно, раздельно звучит вопрос; она не сдвинулась с места, в лице не изменилось ничего, - но почему же мне показалось, что вся она, затаив дыхание, ждала ответа…?

-Мне больно думать о том, что мы – я! - причинили вашему народу и тебе зло и только зло. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы …. Не исправить, нет… Хотя бы чтобы живые не… Чтобы ты не погибла в глуши…

 

Она отшатывается от его ответа; я чувствую, как волной поднимается в ней ярость.

-Как благородно с вашей стороны! Сделать все для того, чтобы приблизить эту смерть, - а потом великодушно спасти от нее! Я останусь здесь или уйду к Кирдану - без вашего благородства!

-Ты не доберешься до Кирдана, - качает головой Орхальдор, глядя на нее остановившимися глазами.

-Доберусь, - чеканит она, и я понимаю: доберется, пройдет сквозь строй любых врагов если не силой оружия, то силой этой хлесткой ярости, - Но вот что. Если ты хочешь осчастливить меня, отпусти со мной детей, наследников королевы - сейчас! Я уведу их, отправлю их на Балар, к Кирдану, - им не место среди врагов их народа и рода королевы!

И смотрит в упор, будто бы взглядом желая увести за собой.

Рраз! – мы не успели даже ойкнуть, как Орхальдор неуловимым движением схватил нас обоих за руки и железной хваткой сжал запястья - и я понял, что он ответит.

Но такого голоса - бесстрастного, помертвевшего – я не ожидал услышать:

-Я никуда их не отпущу. У меня есть приказ – никуда их не отпускать.

-С каких это пор ты выполняешь приказы того, от кого ты отрекся?

-Я вернулся на службу, Кервет. Это не пролитие крови. Я выполню приказ и уйду на Амон-Эреб. Я никуда их не отпущу.

Он тяжело дышит, будто растратив дыхание на эту короткую речь:

-Я не верю, что ты доберешься до Кирдана….Но я желаю тебе добраться живой.

-А я желаю тебе поскорее уйти…в вашу крепость, - отвечает она размеренно и страшно, и последние слова звучат проклятием.

Еще мгновение оба стоят недвижно, а потом Орхальдор резко разворачивается, утаскивая нас за собой. Оглянувшись, я вижу, что Кервет застыла на месте, и смотрит неотрывно нам в спины, и щеки у нее пылают. Нельзя не почувствовать, как она смотрит – но Орхальдор не оглянулся ни разу, шагал так широко и быстро, что нам пришлось бежать за ним. Наконец Элрос дернул его за руку: -

Куда ты так гонишься? И зачем мы идем к воротам?

-К воротам? – бессвязно переспрашивает он.

-Площадь Звезды – в другой стороне, - строго замечает брат, - И можешь ты идти помедленнее?

Он разворачивается, явственно думая о чем-то своем, но я не могу не спросить его:

-Эта Кервет…кто она такая? Ты знаешь ее?

-Советница Тингола, - отвечает он. - Древней крови и высокого рода.… Говорят, чуть ли не из Пробужденных. Одна из тех, кто встречал наше посольство.… И разговаривала она так же учтиво, как и сейчас, - на губах у него мелькает невеселая усмешка.

-А что за посольство? – спрашиваю я, вспомнив тех четверых в мирном нашем, светлом, домашнем, мамином – безнадежно потерянном мире.

-Обычное посольство. Обыкновенное, - только и отвечает Орхальдор, и до самой площади Звезды мы не можем вытянуть из него ни слова.

 

Мы опять на пристани, и – как быстро уходит, ускользает меж пальцев время, и – уже закат, солнце опускается и бьет прямо в глаза, и ни паруса на горизонте! Колотит дрожь от этого беспокойного, бесплодного ожидания, - мы бы до рассвета не ушли с пристани, все бы ждали родителей, -

Но уже Исильвен три раза пыталась увести нас от моря, и Маглор подходит второй раз, уговаривая нас пойти спать, - мол, на берегу уже холодно, а завтра рано вставать…Они что, совсем не понимают? Наконец Исильвен за руки уводит нас в шатер, - мы чуть ли не задом идем, не желая отвернуться от моря,

\- А давай мы на косу пойдем караулить, - шепчет брат, и в сухих глазах у него – отчаяние. На песчаную, изогнувшуюся полумесяцем косу мы ходили с мамой – «ждать папу», как она говорила. Коса уходит далеко в море, и хочется оказаться поближе к родителям и ждать, ждать до ночи, до рассвета…А там-то они обязательно приплывут вовремя и заберут нас, потому что чудо приходит тогда, когда ни на что другое уже не надеешься. Это мы хорошо успели усвоить.

Что-то делать, - строить планы, бежать, пробираться на косу, - хорошо, потому что тогда в голову вовсе не лезет это безнадежное «а если нет?» Тогда я верю: если мы убежим встречать корабль, возвращаться не придется.

Улизнуть с площади во всеобщей толчее сборов оказалось легче легкого. Как много собрались уходить! – замечаю я и не могу не задуматься, что заставило каждого из них покинуть город, - силой-то забирали только нас. По краям площади сгрудились телеги, повозки, крытые фуры; у одной из таких телег стояла Исильвен, заботясь о том, чтобы «вещи королевичей» (два здоровенных сундука и сегодняшний тюк) получше закрепили. Впрочем, она больше не на возницу смотрела, а оглядывалась по сторонам, будто бы ожидая увидеть среди уходящих с братьями свою родню; но такая она была грустная, что я понял – и не увидела, и особо не надеялась.

 

Через порт добираться было неудобно, поэтому мы, не сговариваясь, шмыгнули в боковую улочку. Мы ждали погони, любопытных взглядов, расспросов прохожих – но не встретили никого; кажется, что все живые собрались на площади Звезды, в толчее сборов, в последних прощаниях с родней. Заходящее солнце высвечивало запыленные провалы окон, заколоченные ставни опустевших домов, привядшие без полива цветы в кадках; и недели не прошло после штурма, и выжившие уйдут только завтра на рассвете, но город наш – родной город, белые Гавани – уже казался нежилым.

Улочка опять извернулась и вывела нас к берегу, и мы шагнули в рев моря и крик чаек, оставив ряды судов и мостки причалов за спиной. Волны бились о камни, отливала зеленым светом морская пена, до самого горизонта – ни корабля. Почему-то стало неуютно от этого буйства, и мы отошли ближе к утесам, - туда море не дотягивалось никогда, даже во время самых жестоких штормов. Не было видно никого, только оглушительно кричали чайки, тонуло в море заходящее солнце, проседала под ногами недавно перекопанная земля… Перекопанная? Кто здесь копал? Мне стало очень страшно, но у самых утесов мы увидели разгадку – серую плиту с двумя столбцами имен. Плита была очень высокая, и написано было очень мелко, так что мы еле разобрали имена: с одной стороны - знакомые, имена Маблунга, Дирхаваля и многих других, кто ходил к нам в гости, и пел песни, и вел взрослые разговоры с мамой, и рассказывал сказки нам… С другой стороны – имена незнакомые, звучащие странно, - феаноровых солдат? И все они – здесь?

Брата колотила такая же дрожь, как и меня. - Пусть они приплывут и заберут нас, пожалуйста, - прошептал он одними губами; невыносимо было думать о том, что нам придется идти обратно, но и возвращаться было страшно тоже, оставалось только надеяться на чудо: мама ведь нашла отца, они же поймут, каково нам остаться одним, они же успеют вернуться… Ступая на цыпочках, боясь провалиться сквозь землю, мы пошли вперед. У меня колотилось сердце, так что было трудно дышать: я твердо верил, что вот еще, еще немного – и мы увидим белый парус отца, потому что нельзя так, чтобы они не приплыли; поверив в одно чудо, мы безоглядно, беззаветно надеялись на второе. Вот – утесы закончились, вот – сосновый перелесок, подходящий к самому морю, вот – за ним уже видна полумесячная коса, и на ней еще светло, значит – нестрашно. Страшно было вступить в перелесок, прозрачный и редкий, но дальше лес густел, и сумерки сгущались до черного мрака, которого так боятся дети.

-Куда вы?! – раздался за спиной чей-то сорвавшийся голос, и я увидел, что Маэдрос стоит в двух шагах от нас, у самой кромки прибоя. Так я испугался его крика, что чуть было не рванул в лес, только бы подальше от него, - и рванул бы, если б не услышал по голосу, что он сам боится. Ему-то что? Зачем он вообще здесь оказался?

Медленно, медленно, взявшись за руки, мы повернулись.

-Мы хотели пойти на косу, - начал Элрос тоном послушного мальчика, - чтобы папа с мамой нас увидели и приплыли бы, и забрали бы нас с собой. Мы не хотим с вами уходить.

-Послушайте меня. Послушайте, - говорит Маэдрос чуть ли не умоляюще, и я понимаю, что он в самом деле боится – очень-очень, до ужаса, до отчаяния, едва ли не сильнее, чем мы, - какими бы мы не были врагами, не надо убегать! Мы пятимся, вглядываемся в просвечивающее сквозь стволы пустынное море, - и внезапно, за один стук сердца, я понимаю, что мама с папой не приплывут. То есть – сегодня не приплывут. Не успеют, а вот он каким-то образом оказался здесь, и потому весь запал нашего рывка куда-то уходит и ноги подкашиваются. И что делать?

-Пожалуйста, не надо убегать, - говорит Маэдрос, - Давайте я отведу вас обратно? - и, будто не решаясь подойти, протягивает руку. Левую.

И брат, с сомнением оглянувшись на меня и с тоской – на пустое море, хватается за нее. А мне, получается, досталась правая… Я с опаской поглядываю на черную перчатку. Маэдрос, проследив мой взгляд, внезапно и странно очень смеется:

\- Да нет у меня правой кисти, нет, не бойся! Ты пойдешь сам?

-А что…. – начинаю было я, но, взглянув на него, не кончаю вопроса, - пойду.

-Это хорошо, - улыбается он с облегчением, будто камень с души у него свалился, хотя я и не понимаю, чего он так переживал. Лицо у него становится совсем не каменное, не колдовское - обыкновенное лицо, только уставшее.

 

Я иду сам, уныло глядя в широкую спину, не отставая ни на шаг. Мы могли бы убежать, если бы хотели, но куда бежать-то? Окончательно смерклось, глухо и неостановимо бьется о берег море, и не хотелось бы оказаться одним в этой темноте. Я поневоле радуюсь, увидев огни Гаваней и оказавшись вновь в шатре командиров, даром что встречают нас там не мама с отцом, а перепуганная Исильвен и Маглор (тоже, кажется, перепуганный).

А потом начинаются разговоры. Сначала Исильвен говорит о том, что не надо убегать, потому что мы пропадем, а надо, чтобы мы были живы и здоровы, потом Маглор говорит, что не надо убегать, потом Маэдрос повторяет то же самое. А потом они пытаются уговорить нас, что завтрашний уход – это совсем не плохо.

-Если ваш отец вернется, вы сможете сразу же отправиться к нему, - не устает Маэдрос, - пожалуйста, не надо только убегать в глушь. (Им все время хочется, чтобы мы сами согласились уйти непонятно куда, хотя они могли бы молча забрать нас и ничего не говорить – мы же ничего не сможем сделать против!)

-Пока же, - продолжает он, - вам будет безопаснее в крепости Амон-Эреб. Ваш отец прекрасно знает, где она.

Он повторяет одно и то же про нашу безопасность, целость и сохранность; если так заботятся о нас, зачем вообще напали? Раз за разом повторять про то, как нам будет лучше? То же самое противоречие, которое никак не отпускает меня: если они – хорошие, зачем они пришли с войной?

Мой брат, видно, думает то же самое, но когда я молчу, он не сдерживается:

-Вы твердите все про «лучше»: нам было бы гораздо лучше, если бы вы не пришли! - выпаливает он и останавливается, будто пораженный звуком собственной речи. И спрашивает дальше, и в голосе у него отчаяние:

-Ну почему, зачем вы пришли с войной?

Я кидаюсь ему на помощь, сам желая понять наконец этих двоих, командиров чужого войска, разоривших наш город, погнавших маму в море и…с чего-то заботившихся о нас:

-То есть… Ну, мы слышали, что вы напали из-за маминого ожерелья. Что вам нужно было ожерелье. Ну, это красивое ожерелье, и камень тоже красивый, и все. Зачем из-за него убивать?

Они смотрят совсем странно, и сначала мне кажется, что это гнев поднимается в них, что они рассердились на нас. Но нет, это не гнев, это чужие совсем, одинаковые лица – одно лицо на двоих проплавляется сквозь знакомые черты, и чужой лик проступает сквозь них, и глаза их вспыхивают диким блеском дикой охоты, до края земли терзающей свою жертву, и заново вспыхнувший вечный голод горит в них…

Раз – Маглор мотнул головой, и все – угасло, все в порядке, ничего не случилось, мне почудилось, вот они, сидят себе, только лица враз осунулись. Я приглядываюсь подозрительно: настоящие? ненастоящие? Почудилось мне? И откуда у меня взялись слова для увиденного? (или я нашел их позже?) Элрос смотрит с похожим ужасом: неужели правда?

-Камень в ожерелье вашей матери, - начинает Маэдрос чуть охрипшим голосом, - один из камней, сотворенных нашим отцом. Мы утратили их давным-давно…Мы пришли с войной, потому что однажды мы поклялись вернуть их.

-И из-за этого…из-за этого вы напали на маму? – спрашивает Элрос ошарашено, - Но это же…это же слово просто!

-А раскляться нельзя? – спрашиваю еще раз, пытаясь осознать услышанное.

Братья еще раз переглядываются с совсем уж безнадежными усмешками, и Маэдрос отвечает, прямо мне в глаза глядя:

-Получается, нет.

-А… -

Я не знаю, что бы я еще спросил, но в этот раз в разговор вмешивается Исильвен, давно уже поглядывающая на нас с беспокойством:

-Мальчики, завтра рано вставать, все, спать уже!

Она уводит нас, не желая слушать никаких возражений; мне показалось, или Маглор кивает ей с благодарностью?

 

Я лежу без сна, и брату тоже не удается уснуть. Шепчет мне:

-Слушай… это они рассердились так, да?

-Да, - отвечаю возможно тверже, - потому что мы спрашивали.

Было бы понятнее, если так! Я еще долго ворочаюсь, раз за разом вспоминаю исказившиеся лица братьев и их голоса, пытаясь понять, почудилось или нет. Слово… Поклялись – сказали слово, всего-то. Кажется, что сказанное однажды слово имеет над ними странную и страшную власть, приказывая делать нечто против их воли и желания. Но – нет, думаю я, не так – тому же Маэдросу попробуй что-нибудь прикажи помимо его воли, он сам кому хочешь прикажет! Нет, это скорее похоже... Похоже на то, как прошлой осенью один из наших охотников привел в город здоровенную псину, а Маблунг сказал, что это какой-то полуволк, а охотник сказал, что он смирный и только лучше будет сторожить, а потом пес сорвался и кого-то сильно покусал, и его пристрелили, - так рассказывала мама. А если пес… Опять путаются мысли, и где-то глубоко вертится, скребет о край сознания совсем нежданное: я понимаю, что, если мамы нет, я хотел бы уйти с ними, - чтобы вырасти, поумнеть и разобраться во всем до конца.

 

И на рассвете нас будит Исильвен, и значит – не было корабля, и значит – уходим. Везде толчея, суматоха, взбудораженный гомон. Это время перед самым отъездом – саднящее, тревожное, когда не знаешь, чем себя занять и нет-нет да посмотришь на море, и сердце привычно ухнет вниз – не приплыли, не приплывут.… У меня комок в горле стоит и какая-то пелена перед глазами: оттого, что ли, собравшиеся кажутся какими-то запыленными, хотя еще никто никуда не ушел, оттого ли не различаю лиц знакомых и полузнакомых горожан?

Нет, одну узнал…. Вдруг вижу – Кервет, говорит с Маэдросом, и мне на миг становится радостно: и она идет с нами? Но она в белом платье, волосы уложены прихотливой короной, рукава крыльями - до земли… Так не отправляются в путь, значит, она все же остается…Почему мне так горько – я же совсем не знаю ее?

Вот – заметила нас, шагнула, наклонилась, положила прохладные руки на плечи, - я никогда не думал, что она может улыбаться так светло:

-Что же, счастливого пути, королевичи!

Быстро целует и, скользнув рукавом по лицам:

-Чур, не плакать! Станете большие-пребольшие…

И еще раз улыбается нам солнечно, но это сияние только для нас: повернувшись к Маэдросу, она вновь смотрит холодно и надменно, и просит, будто повелевает:

-Об одном прошу: детей сбереги.

Он кивает ей: сберегу. Она оглядывается по сторонам, будто проверяя, все ли сделано и сказано, и на миг задерживает взгляд на Орхальдоре – он-то откуда взялся?

-Прощай, леди Кервет, - говорит он еле слышно в хаосе сборов, и она тихо и ровно отвечает «Прощай» и уходит, пробирается сквозь толпу, - не оглядываясь ни разу.

Кажется – своих ли тревог мало? Почему же тогда так запало в душу прощание этих двоих, незнакомых мне?

 

Наконец трогаемся, - навсегда, навсегда, навсегда, - бьется сердце. Люди, кони, крытые повозки, навьюченные добром фуры, вымпелы с восьмилучевой звездой, пару раз мелькнувшее наше знамя: караван тянется по Старой дороге, ведущей к воротам, и за очередным поворотом я никак не могу разглядеть конец шествия уходящих. На каждом углу к шествию подходят новые люди – запыленные какие-то еще до того, как ступили на дорогу, с какими-то узлами в руках. Провожающих почти нет; мы проходим по затихшим улицам, и я скорее угадываю, чем вижу бледные лица в темных просветах окон.

Я сижу на коне перед Маэдросом и старательно гляжу по сторонам, чтобы как-нибудь занять себя и не зареветь. Почему-то я не боюсь больше этого соседства. Мерное движение и медленная поступь коня, - очень клонит в сон.

От всего долгого путешествия у меня осталась память полудремы: конец леса и бескрайние равнины, туманные звезды над головой, ночные привалы, едкий с непривычки дым костра, и между ними - усталый беспокойный сон на пути неизвестно куда… Но я помню точно, как я проснулся. Полуденное солнце изрядно припекало, но жары не чувствовалось – холодный степной вечер хлестал по лицу, ерошил волосы, выбивал слезы из глаз. Я открыл глаза и поначалу не разглядел ничего, кроме белого, голубого, желто-зеленого. Потом цвета сложились в картинку, и посреди этой бескрайней степи, посреди шелеста сухих трав и свиста ветра я увидел одинокую гору, и склоны ее, как мне показалось, доходили до неба, и на вершине белели то ли не растаявшие с зимы снега, то ли стены крепости, открытой всем ветрам.

Увидев ее, я проснулся окончательно, еще не понимая, что мы пришли. Так, затаив дыхание, на исходе холодной весны я увидел Амон-Эреб.


End file.
